Hello Again
by moviefreak1
Summary: At East High's 10 year reunion, Troy's past catches up to him.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I can't believe I'm here. I'm walking through the halls of my old high school. That time of my life seemed like it was so long ago. So many memories, both good and bad, happened to me during my time here. Winning the championship, the musical, the time I spent with her, graduating, saying goodbye. I then look to my hands and see the reason I am here. A note that came in the mail, an invitation to be exact, for East High's 10 year high school reunion. Has it really been ten years already? I can't help but wonder who's going to be there. I haven't spoken to any of them since we graduated. We all promised that we would keep in touch but then life had to get in the way. I come to the doors of the gym and see the banner for us. I take a deep breath and walk in. I look around and see the gym decorated with pictures on the wall. It doesn't even look like the place that I considered my second home when I was a kid. A small smile slowly makes its way across my face. I start looking at the pictures that have been placed up along the walls. I see one of me and my dad taken moments after we won the championship. He has his right arm around me and together we are holding the trophy. I see a few other pictures of people I knew and people I didn't know. I came to one that was taken on opening night of the musical. Kelsi had taken the picture. It was of me and her. I remember that night like it was just yesterday. As I was looking at the picture, I failed to notice someone come up next to me.

"How can it already be ten years?" The man said.

"It doesn't seem right. It seems like it was yesterday." I responded, not needing to look at him to know who it was talking to me.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good but I've been better. What about you?"

"Good. Got married. Got a couple of daughters."

"That's great. I'm happy for you. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Taylor."

"You're still with her huh, Chad?"

"Yeah. Who knew it would last? Did you get our invitation?"

"Yeah, I got the invitation."

"Then why didn't you show up, Troy?"

"It's not a big deal, Chad. I just didn't show up." I responded. It was amazing how I could be best friends with this guy from the time we were in diapers and seem like complete strangers now.

"Why didn't you show up?"

"I didn't want to. Once we graduated, that was it man. I've been busy for the last ten years."

"We all have, Troy. Don't give me that, but would it have hurt to call, or email, or something?"

"I didn't see you doing that either. That can go both ways."

"I agree, and I'm not making excuses for what I did or didn't do."

This was not going the way I wanted it to. I knew I would get questioned about my decision to cut everyone I knew off but I did not plan on being so defensive.  
This was Chad, my lifelong friend. The guy, who with the exception of the musical, had stood up for everything I ever did. He eventually softened about the musical and was there cheering for me just like he said he would be.

"Ten years is a long time." I said, finally able to look at him.

"Yeah it is. I don't know what happened between us Troy, we used to be able to talk about anything and everything."

"I miss that Chad."

"I do too. Do you think we have that friendship again?"

"I think we could try, but I don't think it will ever be the same."

"I don't think it will ever be the same with anyone. Especially her."

I didn't need to use her name, Chad knew exactly who I was talking about.

"Do you still talk to her?" I asked.

"Yeah. Her and Taylor have a business together."

"How's she doing?"

"Same as you. Never was able to move on after you left. I know you haven't moved on either. I can see it in your eyes."

"Yeah, well things change."

"So do people Troy. But not you two. You're both as headstrong and stubborn as you were in high school. She's going to be here tonight, so I hope you talk to her. But that's up to you. I'll talk to you a little later, I'm going to go find my wife." Chad said as he left.

And he did. That was the weirdest conversation I had ever had with Chad Danforth. It was like I was talking to a complete stranger but a stranger who had known me all my life. The real reason I didn't go to the wedding? I didn't want to see her. Well I did but I didn't. I turned away from the wall of pictures just as she walked into the gym. I could feel my jaw drop at the sight of her. She looked gorgeous. I recognized the dress she was wearing instantly,  
it was the same red dress she had worn ten years before when we won the championship. She looked around the room as if to spot anyone she knew and before I knew it, she looked right at me. I didn't know what kind of greeting I would get from her but it wasn't what I expected. She simply nodded at me and walked the other way. No smile, not that I could blame her. No wave, just a simple nod.

The rest of the night was going relatively smoothly, Ryan and Sharpay had come over and talked to me. It was amazing to see how much they had changed since I had last seen them. Ryan was now a star on broadway, performing as Aladdin. Sharpay had gone on to be a successful actress. No longer, was Sharpay the Ice Queen and Ryan, her whipping boy. They were individuals, each their own. Both had told me what Chad had told me earlier in the night. To talk to her.  
Everyone came and chatted with me for a while before going off and mingling with others.

I spotted her over talking to my dad. I slowly made my way over to them. She had no idea I was there. I heard her ask my dad about me.

"So, how's Troy?"

"He's good. He misses you like crazy."

"He said that?"

"No but I know my son."

"If he misses me, why hasn't he said it?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself? He's right behind you."

She slowly turned around and looked at me.

"Troy." She whispered.

"Gabriella."

She gave me a hug. I was surprised at first but soon relaxed and returned the hug.

"I missed you." She said.

"I missed you too. I'm sorry I never called."

"The phone works both ways, I could have called you as well."

"I don't know what happened with us Gabby but I'm sorry that it did. I always could come to you with anything that was bothering me."

"You still can."

"It's not the same."

"No, but life's not the same Troy."

"What are you saying Gabby?"

"I'm saying that it's never too late to get back what we once had."

"Are you sure?"

"If I wasn't, would I do this?" She asked just moments before she kissed me.

I was surprised to say the least but soon I was returning the kiss. It felt right. I pulled back with a smile on my face.

"What?"

"I was just expecting Chad to come and give me a drink and interupt us again."

"I think he learned his lesson ten years ago." She said with a laugh.

Sure enough I turned and looked towards Chad's table and he had just gotten up with a drink in his hand. I started laughing. I pointetd to where Chad was so Gabby could see what he had planned.

"Don't worry guys, I got him this time." Taylor said.

I turned back to Gabriella just as "Something New" started playing through the gym. I held out my hand, which she accepted. I led her out to the dance floor and held her. I felt like I was 16 again. Soon the song was over. I led her back to the table where I took Chad's drink. I looked at Gabriella and proposed a toast.

"To the start of something new."

"No. The rebirth of something old." She said as our glasses clanked. She then pulled me into another kiss.

The End. 


End file.
